


Baby

by ZoeyLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyLetters/pseuds/ZoeyLetters
Summary: When Dean's car goes missing the last thing he expects is to find her a little different to how he left her; with legs instead of wheels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trishata96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/gifts).



> I wrote this a few years ago when I was super obsessed with supernatural. It was the first fic I ever wrote so it's a little different to the stuff I write now, but hope it's okay. Dedicating it to my best friend because she's the one who inspired me to write fan fiction ~ Letters

"Dean calm down. We'll find it."

"It Sammy?" Dean shouted walking in circles around the pavement. They had been working on a case all day. A werewolf had tried to maul her cheating husband and they had lost track of her, returning to the car. "She is not an IT. She is a 67 Chevrolet Impala and I parked her right here."

"Well maybe you didn't."

"I know where I parked my baby! Somebody stole my car!” He stopped in mid tracks, gasping for breath. "Somebody's. I'm gonna be sick." Dean slouched forward, resting his hands on his knees.

"Breathe Dean.” His brother said, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Dean?" A female's voice suddenly shouted from behind them, interrupting Dean’s panic.

The two brothers turned to find a woman of medium height standing a short distance away. Her hair was short, black and spiky and her caramel skin peeked under the knotted AC/DC Shirt she was wearing. Dean stared at her long legs covered by ripped skinny jeans as her combat boots ran towards him.  
"Oh you smell so good." She breathed as she wrapped her arms around him.

Sam widened his disturbed eyes at the sight before him.

"It's me." She said finally after breaking the hug.

"Hey. You." Dean smiled awkwardly with no idea who had hugged him.

“And Sammy? Oh my God. Look how tall you are in person. Man you look great.” She dug her fist into his arm playfully.  
Sam winced rubbing his arm.

"Look no offence sweet cheeks but now's not really a good time so."

"You don't recognize me?" She interrupted, seeming slightly disappointed as she looked down upon her figure.

"Should I?"

"You tell me."

"Well give me a clue. I mean could I at least have a name?"

"Hmm." She mumbled to herself, deep in thought. "I dunno. I guess I have a few names really. We’re pretty close."

“We are?” Sam asked.

"Well you and I had some quality time together once Sam but, I was talking about Dean. He and I have a connection ya know?"

"A connection? Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, impatiently.

“Like I said, I have a lot of names, but you call me Baby.”

Sam snorted a laugh.  
"Sorry. When my brothers had a few to drink he gets a little flirty."

"No he was pretty sober when we met. Trust me."

"Alright. And what's your real name?" Dean asked, more confused and impatient this time.

"Chev." She smiled.

"Chev? What is that, Russian?"

"Nope. Chevrolet Impala. Born in 67."

Sam and Dean stared at her in shock for a short while.

"Well." Dean finally spoke out. “Told you I parked her here.

"Huh. You look good for 43." Sam said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester's turn to Bobby for help and find the cause of the problem.

Bobby was about to start a slice of his Peach Cobbler when he was interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door. He sighed to himself.  
"Balls." He said aloud, dropping the spoon onto his plate angrily and getting up to answer the door. Not to his surprise it was Sam and Dean; only this time there was a newcomer.  
“Who's the girl?" He asked plainly.

"Well Bobby this is uh...."

"Bobby Singer? I recognize you." Chev grinned jumping onto Bobby and hugging him almost as tight as she did Dean.

"Chev. Her name is Chev."

"Chev? Sorry lady but I don't know you. Can you get off me now?"

"Oh right. Sorry Bobby. It's not every day I get to hug people ya know? Don't exactly have arms."

"Hey at least you got a hug." Sam said sarcastically, rubbing his arm from the memory.

"Oh crap. What did you Idjits do to this poor girl? Is she drunk?"

"What? No. Bobby her name is Chev Impala."

Bobby stared at Sam and Dean before sighing and opening the door wider, allowing them to walk in.  
"Well it's nice to meet you sweetheart. You mind if I talk to you boys in the kitchen for a second please?" Bobby said, glancing at the fascinated female on his couch who was looking around the room cheerily.

Sam and Dean followed him into the kitchen.  
"Really Dean? You hired a prostitute who has the same name as your car?"

"What? She's not a prostitute Bobby. She's my car."

"Right. And I'm the Queen mother."

"Do you really think I'd leave my car somewhere to pull a stupid prank like this? We had to get a freaking cab here. Have you ever been in the back seat of a cab Bobby? There’s puke on the seats and other weird stains. Just imagine the germs."

"He's got a point Bobby. It is Dean and his car we're talking about here." Sam added.

"Alright then. Let's say for arguments sake I believe you boys. How in the hell did you manage to turn your car into a woman? Because if this is for some sick need of yours then I don't wanna know."

"You think I'd screw my own car?"

"You do have a history Dean." Sam chirped.

"Hey! Watch it Sasquatch. Sleeping with non humans is more of your area don't you think?"

"Anyway." Bobby interrupted the sibling rivalry. "If it wasn't you two knuckleheads then who made her human?"

"That would be my doing." A dull voice came from behind Dean causing the three to jump.

"Dammit Cas! We've talked about this. Personal space."

"My apologies." The angel said, stepping back slightly.

"Wait. Cas, you do this?" Sam asked.

Cas paused for a moment before answering.  
"Yes."

"You turned my car into a woman? Why? For shits and giggles?"

"It wasn't intentional I can assure you. And I fail to see how feces and laughter have any association with a vehicle.”

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for Dean's birthday. I believe it's tomorrow."

"Alright. What does that have to do with the walking, talking car?" Dean asked.

"Maybe Cas got you the prostitute." Sam smirked, clearly enjoying every second of it.

"Shut up. Or I'll tell everyone about that time you cried at Ronald McDonald. Oh wait. Oops."

"Clowns are scary Dean!"

"Yeah. Especially the ones with big red lips and curls who ask if you'd like a different toy with that happy meal."

"Everything okay in there?" Chev asked.

"Oh yeah. Everything's just peachy."

Bobby rolled his eyes, whacking Sam and Dean over the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Castiel wasn't done explaining dumbass."

"Thank you Bobby. I didn't mean to turn her human Dean. It was a simple gift. I was hoping to improve the engine and increase her speed. Something must have gone wrong."

"Ya think Sherlock?"

"My powers haven't been working to their full capability lately."

"You saying you lost your angel mojo?"

"Not exactly. It's repairable, just damaged somehow."

"So you're saying until you get your powers up to scratch we're stuck with her this way?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well it looks like you'll just have to put up with me." Chev said standing behind them.

"Heeeeey Chev."

"Don't hey me Dean Winchester. Just because I was a car yesterday doesn't mean I was born yesterday. I know all your secrets. Every girl who's been in the back of me. Remember the angel with the red hair?"

"You had sex with Anna?"

"Madison, Ruby. Want me to continue?"

"Point taken." Sam sighed.

"Look. Truth be told I just want things to be back the way they were ya know? It's nice having a voice for a change but I miss running on the open road, singing ACDC and having you all inside me."  
Their eyes widened. Although Castiel still had the same toneless expression on his face.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Well yeah. You've all been inside of me. Especially Dean. He's been inside of me a lot."  
Sam and Bobby snorted.

"That Doctor, the hippie chick, the whole fricking tri state area when you had no soul."

"Alright alright. Shut up."

"Hey leave Sammy alone."

"What? You like Sam?"

"You'd be surprised. We had a bit of quality time when you went to hell. We both really  
missed you."

Sam smiled at Chev.

"Although it was times like that I wished I had hands so I could bitchsmack you."

"What? Why?"

"The Docking station? Seriously how would you like it if I just glued an iPod to your body? And the music you made me sing? Oh God. I had to constantly pause it. That thing was annoying."

"Wait. That was you?"

"Well yeah. I mean he made me sing the same five albums but at least he had good taste. Not at all like you."

Dean smirked.  
"I love her."

"I love you too Dean. Although clearly you didn't love me enough considering you had to keep me locked up for over a year. Seriously. A girl doesn't like being locked away and ignored ya know."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright. Just don't do it again. Seriously though. I've had a lot of people inside of me. Even a demon at one point."

"Ahh. So that's why you connected with my brother."

"Enough with the jokes Dean."

"Last one I swear."

"I don't understand these references."

"Don't worry your pretty angel head Cas. Anyway, clearly she's not revving her engine anytime soon so is there any way she could stay here Bobby?"  
"Sure. Bring the whole of damn China if you want. See if I care." He answered sitting down and finally digging into his peach cobbler.

"I'd better go. Heaven needs me."

"What? Cas you can't just leave her like this."

"I'll find a way to turn her back Dean." Castiel vanished.

"Actually Dean. I should finish that case off."

"What about Chev?"

"You stay here and look after her. She's your girlfriend." Sam said grabbing his jacket and leaving the house.

"She's a car! Well. Look's like it's just you and me Baby."

"Just like old times." Chev grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Cas and Bobby urgently search for Dean and Chev.

Dean stared at the walls. Chev stared at Dean. Bobby sat at his desk, rummaging through books to see if he could find any car to human reverse spell. So far no luck. Not that he was surprised.

"Found anything yet Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Nope." He replied, not taking his eyes off the book as he flicked through it's pages.

Dean waited a few minutes before repeating his question.

"How about now?"

"Not since the last three minutes you asked me."

Another few minutes went by.

"Hey Bobby have you-"

"You want me to spell it out for you boy? N-O!"

"Yeah but I just thought-"

"I'm going to hit you."

Luckily Sam interrupted the tension as he walked in, plonking himself on the sofa next to Dean.

"Jeeze. What the hell happened to you?" He asked, looking at the blood all over Sam's

shirt.

"I had a run in with a vamp."

"A vamp? I thought you were hunting a werewolf?"

"I was." He sighed, clearly fed up. “The husband was a vampire.”

"The husband? Forget it. I aint gonna ask."

There was a long awkward silence. Dean fidgeted and Sam let out a long sigh. Eventually Dean snapped, jumping up from the couch.

"Alright that's it I can't take this anymore. Grab your coat baby we're leaving!"

"I didn't bring a coat." Chev shrugged.

"Well then find a coat and bring it."

"Where are we going?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?" Sam asked, seemingly amused.

"Somewhere loud with pie."

"You're taking Chev out on a date?"

"I will hit you."

"Déjà vu!" Bobby called from the next room.

"How are you getting there?"

"In Bobby's car. Keys" He held his hand out.

Sam rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He pulled the keys out and dropping them into his brothers open hand.

"You kids have fun now." He grinned.

"Bite me Samantha."

Dean opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat, with Chev riding shotgun beside him. He looked around the rusty old car carefully, wondering if this too had some sort of living soul. He quickly dismissed the creepy thought when Cas' knock on the window startled him.

"Dammit Cas! Every time!" Dean rolled the window down. "Whadaya want ya friggin child?"

“I…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cas. I'm just climbing the walls here." He said calmer.

Cas appeared confused.

"But…You're in a car. Anyway I've found a way to fix your vehicle."

Dean thought for a moment.  
"That's great man come back in four hours." He quickly pushed his foot down on the pedal and drove off before the confused angel had a chance to protest.

"I'll just…wait in there then." He entered Bobby's house. "Where is Dean going?"

"Well hey to you too Cas."

"Sorry. Hello Sam. Where is Dean going?"

"He hit the road with his car." Sam smirked to himself at his own car pun.

"When will he be back?"

"Relax Castiel." Bobby answered.

"When he's done driving Chev he'll be back."

"Seriously Bobby?"

"What? You're the only one allowed to make jokes around here boy?"

"At least mine were clean."

"I'm lost. Your speech is making me dizzy I need to sit down." Cas sat on the sofa next to Sam, attempting to breathe.

"Whoa Cas. Take it easy, are you okay?"

"No! This is urgent! If we don't change the girl back to her original form by 12AM she'll be stuck that way for good."

Bobby chuckled to himself.  
"Midnight huh? So we have to get Cinderella and his pumpkin back here ASAP."

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Sam asked.

"Four hours."

"FOUR HOURS? How long does it take to-"

"You sure you wanna finish that sentence Sam?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that sentence got dirty?"

"Because it's Dean we're talking about. Look we'll just wait it out. He'll get bored and be back in no time."

"Screw that we need to find him now!"

"Or not. Don't listen to me, what would I know. Just an old drunk." Bobby mumbled, pouring himself another glass of whiskey. "Just one little thing holding your terrific plan back. How are you getting there? Dean took my car remember?"

"Cas, can't you zap us there?"

"I'm afraid I used all my energy on creating the spell."

"…Crap."

The Bus journey was an awkward, uncomfortable hour and a half ride, consisting of Castiel asking a lot of questions. Bobby was 100% done with everyone and everything at this point. Meanwhile Sam attempted to shuffle away from the angry looking biker who was 12 times his weight and size.  
"Any idea where you idjits are going?"

"Dean left his gps on. I just hope I can say the same for his clothes."

“It's amazing." Cas spoke, looking around the bus. "You humans. Tiny apes progressing into-"

"Bigger apes?" Bobby commented.

"No. Magnificent beings. Creating this machine. You just push that button and it stops."

"Cas, the bus doesn't stop on it's own." Sam explained.

"I know that Sam. I'm not an idiot." He frowned.

"The robot at the front stops it."

"Robot? What robot?"

"The robot we gave the little gold coins to."

"You mean the driver?"

"Yes. The robot."

"Cas that wasn't a-"

Bobby placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"Just leave him to it."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Alright this is our stop."

"Allow me." The angel stood up, pushing his arms out to clear the way before carefully pushing the button. The bus slowly came to a halt as Cas smiled proudly to himself.  
Sam and Bobby hopped off first as he stopped, looking the driver dead in the eye.  
"Thank you Sir. Your service here is truly remarkable. A machine amongst humans. It's fantastic."

The driver raised a confused eyebrow, but before he could answer Sam grabbed the collar of Cas' trench coat and dragged him off the bus.  
"Tight schedule sorry Cas."

"Understandable." The bus continued its journey.

"You're kidding. This is the place?"

Sam peered up to what Bobby was looking at, finding a tiny, rusting motel. It seemed suitable for a couple of bikers; a lot like the one Sam had been squashed up against moments ago. The man at the counter, as they opened the door, didn't seem any different.

"Excuse me. We're looking for a guy about yay high." He placed his hand a few inches below his head. "Came in with a girl."

"That rock chick and that model looking dude?"

"Yes.” Sam sighed. “That's them."

"Room Twelve."

"Thank you." The three went to walk ahead when the guy stopped them.

"Hey. You gotta pay first."

"He means the gold coins." Cas confirmed.

"Yeah I got it thanks."

Sam handed the man a fake credit card and continued to room twelve. He knocked but there was no reply.

"Well. Here goes everything." He breathed, beginning to pick the lock of the motel door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shows Chev how to be human. Or how to be Winchester at least.

“I’ve found a way to fix your vehicle.”

“That’s great man come back in four hours.” Dean quickly pushed his foot down on the pedal and drove off before the confused angel had a chance to protest.

"Was he talking about me?" Chev asked.

"Nah don’t you worry baby."

"Dean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He was talking about the car we’re in now."

"Alright no more miss nice car. You’re my best friend Dean Winchester. I grew up with you and I know all your secrets. We’ve had good times and bad times. Hell you and your brothers initials are literally tattooed on me."  
She showed him her arms. ‘S.W’ and ‘D.W’ just like they’d carved into the bonnet as kids.  
"But you seem to be forgetting what a badass make I am. I’m a chevy impala dude. I’ve been through some shit. I’m a tough cookie. And now that I have actual feet I can literally kick your ass, so you’d better tell me what’s going on."

Dean sighed and looked right into Chev’s brown eyes.  
"You are a great car. But you’re a great girl too. Hell you’re the most successful relationship I’ve had in my entire life."

"True." She smirked.

"I don’t wanna turn this into a chick flick."

"Thank God."

"But you’re my best friend Baby. And today you’re human. I dunno how long we got here so I’m making the damn most of it."

Chev folded her arms.  
"You just wanna get me into bed." She laughed.

"Oh come on. I’m pouring my heart out like a friggin girl here."

"Sorry Deano. Alright. So show me the best human bar you can find."

"First off it’s just a bar. Don’t call it a human bar. And secondly, you’re gonna have your first taste of liquor tonight Baby. When we’re through you’ll be singing."

"Well let’s just hope it’s a good song. Okay then. It’s a date."

"Whoa what? No no no. Not a date. I mean you’re a car. That would be a little weird."

"Oh honey. You’re adorable. Relax sweetheart. I mean you’re cute and all but like I said, born in 67. I’ve been around a long time. I know your type. You won’t call back."

"Shut up smart ass." He grinned.

"By the way. For what it’s worth, you are a way better driver than your Dad ever was. And a hunter." She smiled right at him. "And a guy."

"Thanks Baby."

The two drove off into a bar seemingly in the middle of nowhere.  
"Oooh good choice."

"What you remembered?"

"A nine year old Dean vomiting all over my back seats after his first few beers? How could I forget?"

"Well that slightly scarred the memory."

"Come on." Chev grabbed his hand. "Maybe it’ll be me throwing up in the back seats of some other car this time." She dragged him into the cheap bar.

Dean glanced at the deer heads on the mustard coloured walls.  
"This isn’t nearly as exciting as I remember."

"Are you kidding? This is great! Come on I wanna get drunk."

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Sleeping outside of motels."

"Two beers please." They sat on the stools.  
There was music blurting out and loud chattering from all different directions.  
"Wow. Lousy first date." Dean joked.

"No it’s perfect."

"Really?"

"Dean I’ve never been in a bar before. Always sat outside. Didn’t exactly have a choice."

"Huh. I never thought about it like that."

"Two beers?" The skinny, blonde bartender handed them their drinks.

"She's hot. You should get her number."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? I'll be your wingman."

"Yeah in that case I'll definitely pass."

"Okay here we go. The moment of truth." She lifted up the glass and took a giant swig.

"Whoa whoa take it easy."

The alcohol had already escaped the glass and entered Chev’s stomach. She slammed the empty glass back down on the table and wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve.  
"That is disgusting. Another please."

"Well you certainly handle your liquor better than Cas."

"That ol angel’s a sweetheart."

"Hey uh Chev? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."  
The bartender had took it upon herself to put a straw in the next glass.  
"Do you remember my Mom?"  
Chevrolet stopped sipping from the glass, saddened by the mention of the word.  
"I remember the day John first brought me home. It was the second best day of my life."

"Second?"

"Yeah. The first was my very first owner. Sal. Used to drive me around getting people ready for ‘judgement day’."  
Dean smiled.  
"I didn’t know that."

"There’s a lot you don’t know about me. Or about the times I’ve had. I remember John and Mary singing loudly, making out, fighting, crying, making up and making out again. Hell where do you think you were conceived?"

"Wait what?"  
"Uhm, nothing. The point is. Yes. I remember Mary Winchester clearly and I’ll never forget her. That fire was the worst night of my life Dean. There was an empty seat that night."  
Dean nodded, taking a long swig of his beer.  
"And the second worst day of my life was watching Sammy go through the exact same thing."  
Dean quickly turned and looked at her.

"Jessica’s death?"

"I was parked right outside remember? I saw the fire and you dragging an hysterical Sam out. I didn’t really need a second guess on what happened. What did she look like?"

"Blonde. Beautiful. Great smile."

"Wow. Just like Mary." Chev smiled to herself. "Anyway you’re right. This bar sucks and beer tastes like crap. I wanna see a motel."

Dean laughed in shock.  
"Trust me it’s not much better. Hell it’s probably worse."

"I don’t care. I’m tired of waiting outside. I wanna see the places you and Sam have spent most of your lives in. So let’s get outta here."

"Hey." Dean said, leaving the money and following her out the door. "One more question. Don’t you ever get tired? I mean, I drag you all over the country. Don’t your feet, wheels, whatever, get tired?"

"I’m a car Dean. Don’t be ridiculous."

"Right because what I said was the most ridiculous thing to happen today."

The wallpaper of the motel room was peeling away and the walls themselves had holes in. The two single beds had Hawaiian patterned bed sheets and the dusty old carpet was covered in mysterious stains.  
"Wow. It's beautiful."

"You need to learn English Baby 'cuz I think the word you're looking for is ugly."

"No really. It's beautiful. It's real. It's actually real." She stroked her delicate fingers along the walls. "I can't believe I'm here."

"Hey are you okay?" Dean asked concerned as he placed her leather jacket down on the bed.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry. Don't worry." She wiped a quick tear away from her brown eyes. "I'm just happy."

"You sure it aint the dust?"

"Shut up Winchester." She giggled.

"Soooo?" Dean sat down on one of the beds awkwardly. "Now what? I mean usually if I brought a girl back to my motel room this evening would be ending a little differently, but you're not like most girls."

"No I'm not." She smiled, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Well then. Wanna watch some sports?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Dean flicked on the TV and pulled out two beer bottles from the mini fridge beside them. He unscrewed the cap with his bare hands and passed it to Chev.  
"Thanks." She took a light swig and then thought deeply. "Hey Dean. Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure thing Baby." He took a sip from his own bottle.

"Kiss me."

Dean choked on his alcohol. "Wh-what?"

"I'm 43 years old and I've never been kissed. I just want to know what it's like. You can say no. It's okay."

"I-no. I'm sorry. It's just, weird."

"Okay. I understand." She smiled politely.

"No it's not like that. You're beautiful and believe me if you were a girl I'd just met I would definitely be into you. It's just, you're Baby."

"I'm not asking you out Dean relax. It's just a kiss. You can say no."

"Right."

They sat in silence, watching the sports game for a short while again, before Dean broke the silence.  
"It's just a kiss right?"

"Dean I'm not losing my virginity in a sleazy motel room, and I'm certainly never losing it to you."

"Okay then." He put his beer down.

"You don't have to-"

He interrupted her by placing his soft lips on hers. His palm held onto the edge of her neck as his thumb stroked along her cheek. When the kiss finally broke they stared at each other.  
"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was-"

"I know." Dean shrugged smugly.

"Disgusting."

"What?"

"That was awful. Jesus. You people like doing that? I had a way better image in my head of how that was gonna go. Kissing is horrible. You're a horrible kisser."

"Hey. For the record I am an amazing kisser. You're just a, a bad receiver."

"M-hmm?"

"Yup." He smiled at her and held his beer out to her.

Chev grinned back and clinked her own bottle against his.  
"I saw you and Sam doing this so I know what to do." She said excitedly.

Dean shook his head, smiling and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Thanks Dean. This is great."

"Thank Baby. It is."

Sam handed the man a fake credit card and continued to room twelve.  
"Here goes everything." He breathed, beginning to pick the lock.

The door swung open, revealing Chev sitting on the bed in her underwear and Dean’s T Shirt, reading a car magazine.  
"Oh my God!" Sam and Bobby both shouted.

"Oh." Chev peeked over her magazine. "Hey guys."

Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, running his fingers through his wet, spiky hair.  
"Hey Chev. Who you talking to?" He stopped dead in his tracks noticing his brother, his angel and his surrogate father. "Oh crap."

"Oh crap’s right ya sick bastard." Bobby spoke.

"I don’t understand. What’s going on?" Cas asked.

"I’ll tell you when you’re older." Sam replied.

"I swear this is not what it looks like." Dean blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Birthday

“It really wasn’t what it looked like.” Dean said, squashed in the middle seat of Bobby’s car next to Sam and Castiel.

“Save it Dean. I don’t wanna know.”

After a silent drive home of everyone shunning Dean they arrived back to Bobby’s house.

“So lemme get this straight. At midnight tonight Cas says some words and Chev’s a Chev again.”

“Or she’s stuck as a human yeah. Sorry Dean.”

“What the hell are we thinking? Let her be human then.”

“What?”

“Sam she’s alive.”

“I know. And I’m sorry, to both of you, I really am. But it’s not right.”

“Sam come on. She’s my car.”

“Exactly.” Chevrolet placed a delicate hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
“And it’s time for me to be a car again.”

“But. I thought you liked being a human.”

“I do. Trust me Dean. You’re a great guy. You’re the greatest guy I’ve ever known. No offence to you Sammy but you did crash me into a truck.”

“None taken.” He shrugged.

“But Sam’s right. It’s not the same. You answered all my questions today Dean and I’m glad I could answer some of yours. But I love being your car more than anything else and it’s time for me to hit the open road again. Plus you’ll need a place to store these.” She pulled out a gun and a knife from her pockets.

“So that’s where those went.” Dean smirked.

“Thanks Dean.” She smiled. “For everything.”

“Wow. So this is actually goodbye huh?”

“You’re kidding right? You’re gonna see me again in like five minutes you freak.”

“You’re right. I liked you better without a mouth.”

“Watch it Winchester. I can still drive your ass off a cliff.”

“Yeah but you wouldn’t.”

“True.” She shrugged.

Cas held out a glass with a liquid mixture inside in his hand, and a sheet of paper with a spell in the other.  
“Are you ready?” The angel asked in his husky voice.

“Almost.” She walked over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him.  
“I saved the best hug till last Sammy.”

“Thanks Chev. And err, sorry about that whole, ya know, crashing you into a truck thing.”

“It’s cool. I ran over your iPod when Dean threw it out the window.”

Sam blinked a few times.  
“We’re even then.”

“Keep an eye on em for me Singer.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Chev took the glass from Cas’s hands.  
“What is this?”

“Gasoline.”

“Finally! A decent drink. See ya around boys.” She winked, saluting playfully and taking a large swig of petrol from the glass. With a puff of smoke she vanished. Cas then began to read the spell out loud.

“There. It’s done.”

“Hey. Dean.” Bobby called, lifting the curtain for Dean to look out of. There was the Impala parked outside in her natural metal habitat. All wheels and classic style.

“Haha! Baby’s back!”

“Yup.” Sam smiled, patting Dean on the shoulder. “Baby’s back.”

“How’s your angel mojo Cas?

Castiel closed his eyes, revealing the black shadow of his wings against Bobby’s wall.

“Show off.”

Cas smiled shyly.  
“Thank you. I have to go now. I’ll be in touch tomorrow. It is your birthday.”

“Hey Cas wait. Look man, I appreciate the gesture. I do. But if you touch my car again I’ll break your nose dude.”

“Point taken.” He poofed away quickly.

“Yeah I hope so.” Dean mumbled to himself, looking up for a moment.

“So. Dean. You’ve got some track record of girls. I have to applaud you. But the Impala? Really?”

“Bite me Francis. We're just friends. Anyway at least I didn’t screw an alien.”

“I’ve never ‘screwed’ an alien Dean.”

“Give it time, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

Dean awoke on the sofa the next morning to the scent of freshly baked pie. He sat up, his eyes confirming his noses assumption.

“I didn’t forget this time.” Sam walked in. “Happy Birthday Dean.” He handed him a fork.

“Thanks Sammy.” He dug his fork into the pie and ate a large bite. “Oh man that’s good pie.” He spoke with his mouth full.

It was then he noticed the decorations. Two grey balloons and a plain white banner that read “The day of your birth” in comic sans font.

“Oh yeah. Cas wanted to help.” Sam explained.

“Friggin child.” He laughed.

“Hello Dean.” Cas grinned excitedly as he walked in. He was shortly followed by Bobby who had three newspaper wrapped presents in his hands.

“Mornin sleepin Beauty.”

“Morning Bobby.” He greeted, mouth full of pie.

“Happy birthday. Ya idjit.” He smiled handing him the three gifts. The first one was reasonably big and felt squishy.

“That one is from me.” Cas said proudly.

Dean unraveled the newspaper (that was clearly wrapped by Bobby) and lifted a medium sized, brown teddy bear with a bow.

“I researched it to be a popular gift."

“Well Cas what can I say? He’s not gonna come alive and try kill himself is he?”

Cas frowned in confusion.  
“No I. I don’t think so.”

“Then thanks man. I’ll treasure it always.” He said sarcastically. Cas was still proud of himself as he watched him open the other gifts. Bobby’s was next. It had a more solid feel to it.

“I baked the pie myself by the way. Not that you’d care.”

“Congrats Gordon Ramsey.” He pulled back the newspaper.

“Heeey Blue Oyster Cult tapes.”

“Sam said you were missing a few from your collection.”

“How did you get these?”

“Sold one of my caps to some sucker. Told him it was a good luck omen.”

“Moron. Thanks Bobby. Can’t believe you sold one of your caps for me.”

“Oh don’t get all worked up on me now. It’s only a silly old cap.”

Dean smiled and nodded.  
“Alright Samantha. Lemme guess. A heart shaped necklace and a hug to match?”

“Just shut up and open your present.”

This parcel was neatly wrapped. Definitely Sam. It was smaller and it felt soft, with a hard roundish shape at the end. Dean carefully ripped off the paper. He was starting to worry that it actually was a heart shaped necklace before he opened it.

“I don’t know why I picked it up. I just, did. I understand if you don’t want it.”

“Zip it Sasquatch.” He pulled the leather strap over his head, the pendant hanging down nicely. “Shouldn’t have thrown it away in the first place. Thanks Sammy.”

“You’re welcome Dean.”

“Ya big girl.”

Sam laughed.  
“Almost got through that one insult free.”

“Yeah well I had to fix the chick flick moment or I’d need to take a shower to wash it off.”

Bobby’s phone suddenly rang.

“Hello?” He answered. This was his personal line. “Yeah….Okay Garth….Sure no problem……..You did what?!....” He sighed to himself. “Alright I’m sending Sam and Dean to rescue your dumb ass.” He hung up.

“Garth? Hey we haven’t seen him since Sammy got hitched to his number one fangirl a few months back.”

“I thought we swore to forget about that Dean.”

“No. You swore to forget. I swore to never forget the regret of not having video evidence.”

“Hilarious.”

“What happened to Garth, Bobby?”

“He was tracking some vamps down in Connecticut and decided to pose as one to get in. Didn’t go down too well.”

“Yeah I bet.”

“Another vamp? Seriously?” Sam sighed loudly.

“Put your bloody shirt back on Sammy. We got work to do.”

 

“Mornin Baby.” Dean smiled, opening the car door. He sat down and shut it tight, followed by Sam in the passenger seat. “I love that noise. Listen to her purr Sammy.” He revved the engine.

“You two wanna get a room Dean? Again?”

“Ah you’re just jealous cuz I’m her favourite.”

“Yeah whatever.” Sam patted the seat and smiled. “Good ol Chev.”

“Let’s hit the open road Baby.” Dean said, blasting AC/DC and driving off into the soily roads of Siox Falls in his 67 Chevrolet Impala. Their home.


End file.
